Problem: $\dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Solution: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{6}{10}$ as $\dfrac{60}{100}$ $\dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{60}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{65}{100}$